kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pluto
|role=Ally (Assistance) |first=''The Chain Gang'' |engvoice=Bill Farmer |japvoice=Bill Farmer}} Pluto is King Mickey's loyal pet dog and also appears to be a messenger for him in some Kingdom Hearts games. He debuted in the 1930's animated cartoon The Chain Gang. Pluto appeared in all games released so far, except Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Mickey's faithful dog. Pluto is more than a pet. He and Mickey are bound by strong ties of loyalty. Pluto set out with the others to find his master. Will that famous nose of his lead him to Mickey? Pluto originally appeared in "The Chain Gang" (1930). ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' The king's faithful dog. The strength of their bond goes beyond master and pet. He had left Disney Castle with Donald and Goofy, but is now on his own. His keen sense of smell might lead us to secrets yet uncovered. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Chain Gang (1930) The King's faithful dog. But Pluto's more than a pet. He and King Mickey are bound together by the strongest ties there are: friendship and loyalty. When the King disappeared, Pluto set out with the others to find his master. I hope that famous nose of his will lead him to the King. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The Chain Gang (1930) King Mickey's trusty dog. While the King is away, Pluto helps Queen Minnie and Daisy hold down the fort. Well, at least he thinks he's helping. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pluto makes a brief appearence in Terra's story as he enters Disney Town. He also appears alongside Queen Minnie when Aqua visits the world. ''Kingdom Hearts Pluto has a minor, yet notable role in Kingdom Hearts. He is found by Donald in the throne room of Disney Castle with a letter from the King who has gone missing. Pluto later sleeps during the conversation of options between Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy Duck, and Jiminy Cricket. Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are sent to locate the King and the Keyblade Master. Pluto hops into the Gummi Ship at the last moment as it departs. In Traverse Town, the group witnesses the disappearance of a star and rush off to find Leon. Pluto wanders off into an alleyway, discovering an unconscious Sora. The dog wakes him up with a lick and a sudden shove. Sora asks Pluto where they are, but the dog seems to hear something and rushes off. He disappears for the remainder of the game, although it's possible he was reunited with King Mickey, as he appears suddenly at the end-credits scene carrying a letter with the King's seal. Sora, Donald, and Goofy chase him over the hills. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Pluto has a brief appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories at the beginning. Sora, Donald, and Goofy spot that he is carrying an envelope with the King's seal. Pluto rushes off, the three running after him. However, it appears they lost track of him or gave up due to it being night. However, the pursuit of Pluto leads the trio to a crossroad which eventually leads to Castle Oblivion, where the events of the game take place. ''Kingdom Hearts II Pluto returns in ''Kingdom Hearts II, oddly in The World That Never Was for unknown reasons, although he seems to be tracking Axel. He chases Axel into an alley only to lose him once he enters a Corridor of Darkness, but then Riku, who is wearing a Black Coat, appears and opens another Corridor of Darkness for him. Pluto arrives on the Destiny Islands just in time to prevent Kairi from going with Axel. Pluto and Kairi escape into Twilight Town where they meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Axel soon appears and kidnaps Kairi, and Pluto chases them. Pluto and Kairi end up imprisoned in a cell in the Castle That Never Was. They are rescued by Naminé and escape. They are soon confronted by Saïx, but Riku appears in his disguise as Ansem and chases him off. As Riku is about to leave, Pluto blocks his path and moves Riku in the direction of Kairi. Riku allows Kairi to remove his hood. Pluto disappears until the defeat of Xemnas, leaping into a corridor made by Naminé which leads to the Destiny Islands. Despite the fact that Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Pluto passed through the portal to the islands, Pluto was not shown when Sora and Riku returned. Pluto is seen in the credits with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Uncle Scrooge, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey when they return to Disney Castle. In Kingdom Hearts II, Pluto apparently takes a liking to Kairi, as he spends most of his time with her, does not hesitate to follow Axel as he escapes with her, and attempts to comfort her when they are locked in the Castle's basement. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Pluto first appeared in Episode 2 when Sora fixes Traverse Town's Bug Block Corruption and the Journal shows everyone in Disney Castle's computer the message "Their torment has been lessened" and a scene is shown, from the first game, where Sora, Donald, and Goofy first meet. The scene shifts to show Pluto in the background running into a Corridor of Darkness. Appearance Pluto is a dog that bears a vague resemblance to a blood hound, particularly in his long, black, droopy ears. He has short, yellow fur and large, close-set eyes. He has three toes on each paw. Pluto's long tail is very thin and black, more closely resembling his master Mickey's tail than that of a dog. His collar is green and loose. Card Pluto appears in ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories as an exclusive friend card. Pluto's main ability is to dig up items such as health points, Moogle points, and even cards for Sora to use in battle. When sleighted in twos and threes, the Pluto cards create a sleight called Lucky Bounty. Lucky Bounty Lv3 digs up an amazing amount of items for Sora. The great thing about Pluto card is that it doesn't take up a slot in Sora's three friend capacity. The bad thing is that it is uncommon to find. Be sure to save one if you do find it and stock up to Lv3. Lv3 Lucky Bounty gives out better cards. Be aware that cards dug up during Lucky Bounty disappear after battle. Pluto may even dig up Item cards you used, ready to be used again. He also may dig up a bone which causes damage to Sora. Boss Battles during which the card is likely to appear are: *Jafar *Hades *Captain Hook *Riku Replica *Axel *Cloud *Marluxia (Third Form) Trivia *The contents of the letter in Pluto's mouth at the end of Kingdom Hearts and beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories are still unknown, without it even being addressed in Kingdom Hearts II (though because of the year of sleep, Sora and the others may have forgotten about Pluto's message). Gallery Image:Pluto.png|A Pluto render. fr:Pluto Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Disney Castle Category: Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Disney Town Category:Somebody